Parallel lives
by prickly-rose
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in their last year at Hogwarts. And just like all 17 year olds, are trying to find out who they really are. Together, they embark on a journey of self discovery, and realise that their not very different after all.
1. Chapter1

A/N: Hello! This is my first attempt at a chapter fanfic, and I would appreciate comments of any kind. Tell me, do you love it, or hate it. For those who've read this before, you'll notice that Blaise is no longer female, he's now a male (duh!). Well that's about it! Read and review!  
Enjoy!  
pricklyrose

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the charaters, or the places. All I own, is my imagination. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling!

Hermione Granger woke up with a start at the sound of her alarm clock buzzing loudly. She reached over to the night table next to her bed and pressed the top of the clock until the buzzing stopped. Slowly, she stretched. Then she pushed back the covers, lowered her feet onto her soft navy blue rug, and wriggled her toes.

Somewhere far away, Draco Malfoy woke up to the sound of his house elf knocking on the door. He called out, letting the elf know he was awake. Slowly, he stretched. Then he pushed back the covers, lowered his feet onto his soft burgandy rug, and wriggled his toes.

A jolt of realisation hit both Hermione and Draco, as they remembered what day it was. It was the first day of their last year at Hogwarts. Both look over at their night stands to see the shiny new Head Boy and Head Girl badges laying there. They smiled, they knew they would get it.

Hermione started thinking about who would most likely be Head Boy. She knew it wasn't Ron, he would have owled her if he got it. Same with Harry. She didn't think it was Anthony Goldstein or Ernie Macmillan. So that left only one person, Draco Malfoy. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew he was the most likely candidate. She sighed, oh well, at least it'll be an interesting year.

Draco started thinking about who would most likely be Head Girl. He knew it wasn't Pansy, she would have owled him if she got it. Same with Millicent. He didn't think it was Padma Patil or Hannah Abbot. So that left only one person, Hermione Granger. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew she was the most likely candidate. He sighed, oh well, at least it'll be an interesting year.

Both Hermione and Draco started their morning routines. They then checked to make sure that they had everything, and hadn't left anything behind. As they left their houses their thoughts wandered to their families.

Draco knew what was expected of him. At the end of the school year he was to become a Death Eater. No matter how much he rebelled against his father, he wouldn't budge on his cemented plan.

Draco looked up at his father and met his eyes. He saw pride there. Pride because he knew his son was powerful and would soon become the Dark Lord's heir. But he also saw fear. Fear because he was unsure if Draco would come willingly. Draco looked down and continued walking, lost in his thoughts.

Hermione looked at her parents. She saw them smilling happily, oblivious to the darkness that was threatening to consume the wizarding world. She saw them looking at her proudly, knowing that their daughter was the smartest witch ever to be seen at Hogwarts. They were proud knowing that she was a top student and Head Girl. They expected her to go far.

Hermione was scared for her parents. She knew that if something happened, they would probably be a target, because she was muggleborn and Harry Potter's bestfriend. She gave her parents a small smile and continued walking, lost in her thoughts.

When Hermione reached the station, she immediately started looking for her two best friends. She spotted them waiting in front of the barrier that separated platform nine and three quaters from the muggle world. She called to them and they turned, huge smiles on their faces. They hadn't seen each other since the beginning of the summer holidays when they were all staying at the Burrow.

Hermione ran to them and Harry hugged her, picking her up and twirling her around as he did. She started laughing and quickly hugged Ron.

"I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. "How have you been? Oh my you've grown," she said standing back and looking her two best friends up and down. It was true, they were both much taller and had broader shoulders. She had to admit it, they looked handsome.

"We missed you too," replied Ron, "the Burrow wasn't the same after you left."

"Yeah it was quiet becasue Ron didn't have anyone to argue with," said Harry jokingly.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Harry as both Hermione and Ron punched him.

"Come on," Hermione said while laughing, " let's go get a carriage before everything's full."

The three of them started to wind their way through the thick crowd on the platform. Ocassionally saying hi to people.

"Hermione, over here!" called Parvati, waving.

Hermione turned andwaved at her friend. She looked at Harry and Ron and told them that she'll find them later. They agreed and continued walking.

As Hermione made her way over to Parvati, she noticed that there was a ever growing group surrounding her. She wondered what was going on. All the people in the group were girls and came from different houses. As she approached, she noticed that they were all looking at her hand.

"Oh my God!" screeched Hermione, "your engaged!" she started jumping up and down while hugging her friend.

"Isn't it wonderful!" said a deliriously happy Parvati Patil, "Phillipe proposed, you have to be in the wedding."

As Hermione said yes, people were already pushing her away, trying to get a look at the ring on Parvati's finger. Hermione told her she'll speak to her later, and made her way back to the scarlet stream engine. Her thoughts clouded with wedding ideas and love.


	2. Chapter2

A/N: Chapter two! Read and Review!  
Enjoy!  
pricklyrose

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the charaters or the places. All I own is my imagination. All the credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling!

----------------------------------------------------------

Immediately, Hermione went looking for Harry and Ron to tell them the good news. When she finally found them, they were in a carriage together with most of the other seventh year boys.

"Guess what," said an obviously delighted Hermione.

"Parvati's engaged," said Neville Longbottom.

"How did you know?" she asked confused.

"Everyone knows, it's spreading like wild fire," said Dean

Hermione looked around at the group of young men gathered before her. She noticed the looks of worry on their faces. She couldn't help thinking they were nervous.

"Well then why the long faces?" she asked, "I thought you would be happy."

"We are happy," said said an obviously not Ernie Macmillan, "for her. But not for us."

Now Hermione was confused. What was going on?

"Im sorry, but I don't understand. Your happy for Parvati, but not for you, why?" she asked looking around

"You see, because Parvati's engaged, alot more girls are going to want to get engaged too. It's the next obvious step after this year. After all we are graduating. We're supposed to get married and start a family. But we're not ready for that yet," said the ever calm Anthony Goldstein.

Hermione couldn't help it, she started laughing. "You think that because Parvati's engaged, then your girlfriends are going to what to be aswell?" she asked looking at the nodding heads around her. "Well that's ridiculous. Not everyone wants to get married right after graduation you know. Who ever said you're supposed to, you decide what you want no one else. I know I'm not getting married after graduation."

"That's the thing Hermione, your different. Your not like the other girls. You don't even have a boyfriend. No one expects you to be married until your thirty," said Ron matter-of-factly.

Hermione didn't know whether to be offended by this comment or not. So she merely told them not to worry and walked out of the compartment.

She started thinking about what Ron said as she walked down the corridor. It was true. She didn't have a boyfriend. She knew she wasn't totally unfortunate looking, but she also knew that because she was smart, alot of guys were intimidated by her. She didn't know if she should be proud of this or sad. Everyone thought of her as a bookworm. No one looked at her like she deserved to be loved. She sighed, Ron was right. By this rate, she'll be lucky if she's married at thirty.

Hermione was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the person walk out of the compartment in front of her.

"Woah," she said as she bumped into them and fell to the ground.

The person turned around and helped her up. "Thanks," she said, "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," came the deep voiced reply.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she recognised the voice. She looked up and met the grey eyed gaze of Draco Malfoy. By the looks of things, he had grown aswell. He now towered over her. Gone was the small, runty boy of previous years. Here was the handsome, strong young man.

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Granger!" Draco exclaimed.

Their eyes made their way down the front of each others robes. They stopped at the silver badges pinned there. Their suspicions were confirmed.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting year," they both said in unison.

A/N: I know, short chapter. Sorry! Longer one next time! Remember, click the blue review button!


	3. Chapter3

A/N: Hello all! Here's chapter3, sorry it took so long.  
Read and Review! Enjoy!  
prickly-rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the setting or charaters. All I own is my imagination!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked down at her hand which she realised Draco was still holding. Draco followed her eyes and quickly released her hand.

He cleared his throat. "We should get to the front compartment before the Prefects, so we can work out what we want to do."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, still too dazed to speak and followed him to the front. When they reached the compartment they both entered and sat on opposite sides, so that they were facing each other. Their eyes met for a brief moment, but both of them quickly looked away.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well I think we should seperate the Prefects into pairs. That way they can patrol together. Here on the train and back at the castle."

"Good idea. Maybe we should separate them with someone in another house," said Draco thoughtfully.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because then, a good example could be set for the younger students."

Hermione stared at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was the person who constantly treated her like a piece of filth, and here he was talking about setting a good example. Her eyes quickly flicked to the exposed skin of his wrist._ Well I'll be damned,_ she thought,_ no Dark Mark..._

Draco watched her. He knew she was thinking about his past. He couldn't blame her. After the way he treated her, he was surprised that she could stay in the same room with him.

"G-g-good idea," Hermione stuttered.

Draco smiled at her and she smiled back._ This is going to be a_ very_ interesting year, _they both thought.

Back in the other carriage, the boys were still discussing what Hermione had said. They still couldn't believe that Parvati was engaged. How could she, why didn't she think about the consequences that her actions would enevitably produce.

They were really worried. So far they hadn't seen their girlfriends, Ron in particular was worried, his girlfriend was Padma, Parvati's twin sister. He knew that they wanted to have a double wedding.

Suddenly the door opened and said girlfriends entered. All the guys gave Ron a sympathetic look and quickly turned their attention to their awaiting girlfriends.

Ginny walked up to Harry and pecked him on his check. "Hi beautiful," said Harry.

"Hi yourself. Did you see Parvati's ring, it was so pretty!" said the excited Ginny.

Harry's face fell, and so did all the other males in the room. The conversations were all about Parvati's upcoming wedding and how they can't wait to get married aswell. All their suspicions were confirmed.

Meanwhile, Hermione was staring out the window, deep in thought. The things that Ron said were still on her mind. She didn't notice Draco watching her. He saw her brow crease as she frowned.

"Why so glum?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him in wonder. "Why do you care?"

"Because I have to work with you for the rest of the year, and if you are always going to be like this, then I'd like to know why."

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, it's nothing major, just something Ron said," the minute those words escaped her mouth, she regretted it.

"Oh," said the smirking wizard, "lover's quarrel with Weasel hey?" he laughed.

"No," answered the annoyed witch, "me and Ron are not like that. If you must know he's together with Padma Patil."

"Thankyou for imparting those words of wisdom. I'll make sure to congratulate them next time I see him," he said sarcastically .

Hermione laughed and soon after was joined by Draco. Just then, the other Prefects walked in with looks of complete surprise on their faces. Their Head Boy and Girl were laughing together, they expected them to be at each others throats.

Draco and Hermione quickly sobered and started organizing the task at hand. They separated the Prefects into pairs, Gryffindor with Slytherin, and Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw. After many complaints from the Slytherin and Gryffindor Prefects the matter was put to an end.

When all the Prefects left, Hermione and Draco stayed behind. Hermione didn't want to go back to Harry and Ron, because she knew they would be with their girlfriends. Draco didn't want to go back to his friends, because he knew they would be discussing the Death Eater meeting they had attended in the holidays.

Both stared out the window, thinking about how everyone around them had changed. Or was it them who changed? They sighed. They heard each other and smiled. _At least someone else is as mixed up as me, _they thought.


	4. Chapter4

A/N: Hello all! Heres chapter4.  
Read and Review! Enjoy!  
prickly-rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the setting or charaters. All I own is my imagination!

Draco quit looking out the window. Why look at the boring scenery outside, when he had someone interesting to look at inside. He looked her up and down. _Hum, _he thought, _Granger's grown up._ His eyes moved up the curve of her exposed leg. Up her body, and finally resting on her face. She still looked sad.

"Hey Granger, what exactly did Weasel say to you?" he asked innocently.

"That's none of your business Malfoy," she said quietly.

"Oh come on, it couldn't be that bad."

He was surprised to see the longing in her eyes when she turned around. "He practically told me that I'm expected to become the spinster aunt of his and Harry's children."

Draco was shocked. He didn't expect that. "What? That's absurd. If anyone is going to be a spinster aunt it's going to be those two. If they don't get over their big heads, that is."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She expected Draco to agree with Ron. "Do you mean that?" she asked quietly.

"Ofcourse I do. I'm not blind. Any man would be lucky to have you." _Oh great, _though Draco, _now I've done it. He m_entally slapped his forehead.

"Thankyou," whispered Hermione, looking up at the un-guarded wizard in front of her.

"Your welcome," whispered Draco, looking down at the surprised witch in front of him

They smiled, neither knowing what to say to the other. The train started slowing down. Hermione stood and Draco followed, they had to make sure that everyone got off the train and onto the awaiting carriages safely.

The student's entered the Great Hall and made their way to their respective House tables. Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron, they smiled at her, then quickly turned their attention to the long line of trembling first years, waiting to be sorted.

"I wish they would hurry up, I'm starving!" announced Ron.

"Your always hungry Ron,"said a giggling Padma.

After the last student was sorted, Zabini Charlotte, Blaise's younger sister, into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood. Immediately the Hall went silent.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" I have a couple of reminders,

(Ron groaned), but they can all wait until the end of the magnificent feast. Dig in!" Ron cheered.

All around the students, food magically appreared. They all started grabbing the plate nearest to them. The clicking of knives and forks could be heard all around the hall. Hermione picked at her apple strudel. She ate dinner but wasn't even hungry. She had her favourite dessert infront of her, and couldn't eat. Her mind kept taking her back to the train with Malfoy.

She looked up, and there were the grey eyes she couldn't stop thinking about. They were staring right at her. Their eyes met and locked. Suddenly Dumbledore stood again, and her attention was focused on him.

"Back to the reminders," he began. "Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that using magic in the corridors is prohibited. As are any magical gadets. For more details, check the list that he has so kindly posted on his office door. First years are reminded that the Forbidden Forrest, is _forbidden_. A few of the older student's should remember this too. And last but certainly not least, I would like to introduce our new Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." At this announcement, the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables broke out in applause.

"If there are no questions, then it is time to go to bed. Good night!" at those words the students started making their way back to their respective common rooms.

Professor McGonagall called Hermione over to her, where she could see Draco already waiting. Hermione said good night to her two best friends. They didn't notice anything different, but she held onto them a little shorter than she usually did. Hermione walked up to the two waiting people and stood next to Draco.

"I will be showing you to your rooms, please follow me." Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and headed out of the Great Hall. Behind her the two young students followed.

As they were led up many stairs and through many corridors, Hermione and Draco wondered how they would remember where their new rooms were. They reached the fifth floor, and stopped in front of a portrait that contained four wise looking people. They all looked up and smiled at the group in front of them.

"Evening Professor's, these are the new Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger," introduced Professor McGonagall politely.

"Good eveing Minerva, and welcome to Hermione and Draco," said the beautiful dark haired woman in the portrait. "It is wonderful to finally meet you. We have heard marvelous things about you two and were wondering when you would be up here."

"My name is Rowena Ravenclaw, this is Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin," introduced the witch.

Hermione and Draco stared in awe at the four founders of Hogwarts. Hermione spoke up. "Good evening Professor's, it's wonderful to meet you too."

"Yes, I never thought I would have this honour," added Draco.

The four smiled at them, and asked what they wanted their new password to be. Draco and Hermione looked at each other. They stood there, silent for so long, that Professor McGonagall clicked her tongue impatiently.

"Come on now," she said, "it's not that hard. Just choose something you both have in common."

The two troubled teenagers looked at each other in fright._ What do we have in common, _they thought.

"Hogwarts," they both cried in unison.


	5. Chapter5

A/N: Heres chapter5! Thankyou to all reviewers! I love you!

In answer to one of my reviewers who wanted to know how draco was holding hermione hand, he pulled her up when she fell and was holding her hand.  
thats it! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter and of the charaters or settings. AllI own is my imagination!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portrait swung open to reveal the Head Boy and Girl's dormitory. Hermione and Draco gasped, it was magnificent. The ceiling was just like the Great Hall and magically mirrored the outside sky. Thick beautiful tapestries hung on the wall. A large bookshelf took up all the space on one side of the room, and was filled with hundreds of books. Hermione immediately made her way over to it.

As she bent down to examine the titles there, Draco walked around the large common room. He was used to extravagance, his home was extravagant. But this was amazing, it was beautiful and felt homey. He used to think the Slytherin common room was nice, but it was nothing compared to this marvel of architecture.

Professor McGonagall watched as her two students explored their new home. She smiled when she saw Hermione's eyes light up at the huge bookshelf. She loved the look of total surprise on Draco's face.

After she let them look around long enough, she coughed and brought the attention back to her.

"Now," she began, "as you can see, these rooms are much more, shall we say _comfortable_, than the other houses. They are especially for the Head Boy and Girl and not one of the other students are allowed in here. Is this understood?" she asked.

Hermione and Draco nodded their heads in agreement.

"These two doors," Professor McGonagall said while pointing, "lead to your bedrooms. You will find that all your belongings have been brought up. Those two doors lead to your respective house's common rooms," she said while pointing to the other doors.

"Inside your rooms is a joint bathroom, that I trust you will civilly share. I don't need to remind you that the role of Head Boy and Girl is one of up-most importance. You are the leaders of the school and will be looked upon to set a good example."

"I know you two don't see eye-to-eye sometimes," she continued, "but that is all to stop now. You must work together to help strengthen the bonds between Houses. You both know the fragile state that the wizarding world is in now. We must _all _work together or divided we will fall. Is this clear?" asked the wise witch

"Yes Professor," they both answered quietly in unison.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall looking at the two young adults in front of her, "I will leave you to get settled in. Good night," and with that she left the two new leaders alone in their new common room.

Hermione sighed and flopped down into one of the couches in the room. Draco sat down gracefully in the other. They both looked around again. "Wow," they said together.

Hermione looked at Draco, "I thought you would be used to this sort of stuff Malfoy. After all, isn't your family just rolling in Galleons?" she asked.

Draco looked at her, wondering if this was an insult. "Am I not allowed to appreciate beauty just because I happen to have money?" he asked.

Hermione was stunned, she wasn't expecting that. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude. It is awfully pretty isn't it."

Both she and Draco looked up at the ceiling that was twinkling with stars. Suddenly Hermione stood up and walked over to the couch that Draco was sitting on. She took a seat next to him and looked up at his face.

Draco was surprised at her behaviour. He didn't know what to do. So he moved over to make more room for her.

"I think we should call a truce," said Hermione slowly, "I don't want to fight with you or be rude to you. We are to supposed to work together, like McGonagall said, and since we can't be friends, then we should at least be civil toward each other," she looked at Draco expectantly.

"Who said we can't be friends?" Draco asked softly.

Hermione's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "You want to be, friends?" she asked timidly.

"I don't know," said Draco looking up. "I don't know what I want anymore," he looked down at his feet.

The two sat in silence. Hermione was first to speak up.

"Well," she began, "do you at least know what you don't want?"

Draco stiffened in his seat. He didn't know how to answer that question. Answering it truthfully would reveal too much. Lying would mean keeping it all inside him again. He wanted to talk to Blaise.

"I do," he said while standing up, "I'm going to visit friends, don't wait up," he smirked.

When he left, Hermione continued sitting in the common room. She was confused, she thought he was going to tell her something. She saw the openness in his eyes. But suddenly, the walls he kept himself restricted to, were up again. She sighed, her life was getting more and more muddled-up by the hour.

In the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Harry sat together with the other seventh year boys. Usually, they'd be with their girlfriends. But tonight, all the girls were in Parvati's dormitory looking at wedding magazines. The boys sat discussing how much their friends seemed to have changed.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like alot of the girls are different people?" asked Dean Thomas.

"I know what you mean," said Neville, "Luna never talked about the future before. But now, she's naming our children."

"It's this wedding I'm telling you. It's turning the girls all mushy," said Ron darkly.

"But what about Hermione," asked Harry, "she seemed so distant today."

"Yeah I noticed that too. It's probably just the wedding as well," said Seamus assuringly.

"I don't think so," said Harry, "we all know she's not like that."

"So then what could it be?" wondered Ron.

Back in the Head dorm, Hermione was sitting on her bed writing in her diary. She always wrote in it at the end of each day.

Diary,

So I'm back at school. I know I should be happy, and I am. But I can't help feeling lost. I feel as if my two bestfirends don't understand me. Tonight I asked Draco if he wanted a truce. I don't know what came over me. I just thought that he seemed different... It was a harmless question, and suddenly he got all defensive.

I wonder how hard this year is going to be, if we can't even talk civily for ten minutes.

Parvati's engaged. I'm truly happy for her. All the guys are worried that their girlfriends are going to want to get married as well now that she's got the ring. If I was in a better mood, I might find all this funny.

I don't think I want to be Hermione Granger anymore. I need to find myself. I need to do a little more soul searching.

Ohwell, that can all wait. I have class tomorrow. Going to bed now.

Night.

Hermione shut and locked her dairy and put it back in it's hiding spot. She climbed into her warm, cosy bed, whispered a spell to extinguish the candles, and went to sleep.

During all this, Draco made his way to the Slytherin common room. He hadn't seen his bestfriend Blaise since that morning on the train. He and Blaise have known each other practically since birth. Their families were always very close, and it just made sense for the two boys to become close friends.

They shared many similarities. The same interests, the same hobbies. When Draco entered the common room, he wasn't surprised to see Blaise there on the couch reading a book. That was another of the similarities they shared, their love for books and knowledge.

Draco smirked. _'The Tragedy of King Lear'_, read the front cover, Shakepeare. Draco walked up to the couch and snatched the book out of Blaise's hands.

"Hey!" cried Blaise, "I was enjoying that Malfoy!", he tried to snatch it back.

"Wait, wait. I just want to see what you were reading._ 'Let it be so, thy truth then be thy dower. For by the sacred radiance of sun, the mysteries of Hecate and the night, by all the operation of the orbs, for whom we do exist...'_ blah, blah, blah. Merlin Blaise. I told you long ago that this play was boring, and yet you still read it?" asked Draco while trying to act like a Shakesapearean actor.

"Well you see Malfoy," began Blaise, "you and I have different tastes in literature," he said as he took the book back.

"That boring?"

"Even more so."

The two laughed. They knew each other too well.

"So why the long face?" asked Blaise.

Draco looked up and stared at the face of his bestfriend. He knew he could trust Blaise. He trusted him with his lfe. And yet, at that moment, he didn't want to say anything to him. But he knew that if he didn't tell someone soon, he was going to explode.

"Blaise, I think I'm going insane."


	6. Chapter6

A/N: Here's Chapter 6! Thankyou to all my reviwers! I'm sorry it's taking so long to update.  
Prickly-rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Draco told Blaise all about his mixed up feelings. His worry that his father wont let him make his own decisions. His worry about being forced to become something he so terribly doesn't want to be.

He told him that he doesn't know who he is anymore. It was all easy before when he was told what to do and he did it. But now he understands that there are consequences for his actions, and that all he was brought up to believe is wrong.

All during this out pouring, Blaise sat quietly and listened. He knew just how Draco felt, he felt it too. The pressure from his parents to succeed. The pressure to become something he doesn't want. He knew all too well what Lucius Malfoy would do to Draco if he refused him, so he understood Draco's worry. He was in the same position. If he refused his father, he was a goner.

After Draco ended, he looked at Blaise. There he saw the understanding that he needed. He also saw the feelings that were inside of him, in those eyes too. He knew that if he and his best friend were together, then they could overcome the pressure that they were under.

"I don't know what to tell you mate. Except I know how you feel," said Blaise. "All this Death-Eater stuff and you must serve Lord Voldemort is wearing me down. I don't know what to do."

"You realize that if we refuse, we die. And if we accept, we will die as well."

"Unfortunately yes," came the sorrowful reply.

Just then there was a tapping on the window. Both boys turned to see what it was. There they saw a large black owl with two letters tied to it's leg. Blaise stood up and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on the back of the couch.

Draco and Blaise looked at the letters that the owl carried. They could clearly see the blood red ink used to address the envelopes on the front. Draco recognized the handwriting. The letters had come from his father.

It was now ten past midnight, and the seventh year Gryffindor boys still sat waiting in the common room. Their girlfriends hadn't returned, and they were still discussing the many changes their classmates seemed to have gone through.

"Did you see Sally-Anne at the platform today?" asked Ron, "boy, did she change over the summer. She's filled out now. Nicely I might add."

"Ron you have a girlfriend," Harry pointed out.

"So, I can still admire a beautiful women," stated Ron.

"Yeah, only when Padma's not around," said a laughing Seamus.

Ron picked up the cushion he was leaning on and threw it at Seamus. That started an all out fight between the two boys. After a couple of minutes, both boys were exhausted and stopped. But only after Seamus agreed not to tell Padma anything.

They continued talking about the other girls in their year. Soon the topic came to NEWTs, the exams that all the seventh years would be taking at the end of the school year. Harry hoped to become an auror after he finished school, so he had to get really high grades in his exams. They wondered if anyone would have already started studying.

"Of course," said Ron, "we all know Hermione's started. She started studying for the NEWTs in first year."

"I don't know Ron," said Dean, "You saw her today, didn't you notice how different she was?"

"That's what I was saying. She seemed so ... not Hermione. And I swear I saw a couple of new earrings in her ear," added Harry.

"A couple?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, two more on each earlobe. That's all I saw, but I'm ready to bet there's more."

"Well, well, well. Maybe our little Hermione is growing up," said Ron jokingly.

"Maybe, I just hope it's for the best," said Neville quietly.

"Me too," agreed Harry.

Draco untied the letters, the owl spread it's magnificent wings and took off, out the open window. Blaise nervously looked at Draco. This didn't seem good. Draco handed Blaise his letter.

"Should we open it?" asked Blaise, looking down at the harmless looking envelope in his hand.

"I don't know," said Draco, turning the un-offending letter around.

They didn't look weird. They seemed to be absolutely normal. But both boys knew that Lucius and Blaise's father Jean could have easily hexed the contents inside. Blaise raised the letter to the light, and carefully examined it. There were no visible signs of the possible danger contained inside.

Draco looked up at Blaise. There eyes met and both nodded. Slowly they opened the envelopes, carefully tearing the paper. Soon the top was opened and the letter inside could clearly be seen. Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Blaise took out his letter and once again, carefully unfolded it. Draco did the same. Inside were the words of Lucius Malfoy.

_On December 25 Christmas day, you will be attending the initiation ceremony of the new Death Eaters. You will be part of this ceremony. Prepare yourself for the beginning of a new chapter in your life. One were you will serve the Dark Lord himself, one were you will be powerful and almighty. _

_It is truly a honour to be chosen for this position. Very few are considered worthy enough to join. The Dark Lord believes you have the ability the help with his cause. I offer my congratulations on attaining this prestiges position._

At the bottom of the letter was a postscript that Draco knew was only on his and Blaise's letters.

_You will attend and you will join. Or else, suffer the consequences of your foolish mistake._

Blaise looked up in horror at Draco. The two boys stared at each other, unable to voice their emotions. It was too soon. There wasn't enough time to make a plan.

"What are we going to do?" asked Blaise quietly.

"I don't have a clue," said Draco.

They discussed ways that they could use to get out of attending. All were farfetched and impossible to pull off. Suddenly Blaise looked up at Draco very seriously.

"I think it's time that we went to our last resort," he said.

Draco looked up, "I agree."

As Draco made his way back to his dorm, his thoughts swam with the contents of the letter. He and Blaise didn't want to become Death Eaters. They didn't want to serve Lord Voldemort or have anything to do with his stupid cause. Both boys were leaders, not followers. And the idea of following a crack pot for the rest of their lives, was not something either found appealing.

Draco entered the common room and found it empty, he supposed Hermione must be asleep. He walked over to his bedroom door and stopped, looking at the Slytherin serpent there. He frowned, just because he was in Slytherin, everyone thought of him as an evil, heartless bastard.

He stopped staring and walked into his room. Hurriedly, he threw off his school robes and pulled on his black silk boxers. He slid between the navy-blue sheets, reached over to his dresser and pulled out an old leather bound notebook. On the front were his initials stamped in gold.

He opened it to a fresh page and started writing in his journal. Something he did every night.

_Journal,_

_I'm back at school. Things could have gone better I guess. I'm happy to have left the manor, but I feel lost at the castle. It's as if nothing is familiar. Everyone seems to have changed. Tonight Hermione asked me for a truce. If that's not a sign of change I don't know what is. I don't know what came over me, but I didn't even answer. I couldn't, without letting her know what's really going on._

_I'm starting to think that maybe letting someone know isn't a bad idea. _

_I went to see Blaise, we both got our initiation letter tonight. They practically said that if we don't turn up, then we're dead. Great, just great. We've worked out what we're going to do. We're going to see Professor Dumbledore tomorrow and see if he can help us. We both don't want to, but it's our last resort._

_I'm so confused, I don't know who I am anymore. I need to do a little more soul searching. But that can all wait. Classes first thing tomorrow. Going to bed now._

_Night._

Draco looked down at what he just wrote. It was such a change to his past entries. He thought back to what made him change his mind about joining Voldemort. Flipping through the pages, he came to the entry dated, August 15 of the past year. That was the day that his world changed for ever.


End file.
